Many portable electronic devices, such as radiotelephones and pagers, vibrate in response to a predetermined signal. The vibration provides a silent alert, announcing an incoming call, page, or other condition. To provide such vibration, a portable electronic device typically includes a vibrating apparatus having a conventional vibrating motor. A conventional vibrating motor produces vibration by rotating a shaft having an unbalanced mass attached thereto.
In general, it is advantageous for a portable electronic device to be small, light-weight, inexpensive, and reliable. However, a conventional vibrating motor is typically large, weighty, and expensive, and may have a short life expectancy and reliability problems.
Accordingly, there is a resulting need for an alternative to a conventional vibrating motor in a vibrating apparatus.